Love Bite
by candycat85
Summary: Ally has a hickey from Austin that she's having trouble hiding. One-shot. Auslly.


"What's that?" Dez asked me. It was an innocent enough question, so I answer it.

"What's what?" I asked without looking up from the task at hand. We were supposed to be cleaning up the tour bus. I hated living in such a messy place. I wasn't the only girl on the bus, but I was the only clean one. Trish was messy and lazy and I couldn't handle it anymore. I was making everyone clean up.

"What's that thing on your neck?" Dez asked. Oh god. I blushed deeply and quickly covered my neck with my hand.

"I uh..fell down." I said nervously. That was a lame excuse, but Dez was a bit slow on the uptake. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh.'' said Dez. He didn't ask anymore questions.

I handed the half-full trash bag to Dez. "Can you take this out please?" I asked him. As soon as he stepped off the bus, I went to find Austin. He was sitting up in the kitchen part of the bus. He was tuning his guitar and not cleaning.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him hurriedly. I didn't give him time to answer before I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the back of the bus.

"I was just taking a break..from cleaning..I swear." He said. I ignored him.

"I bet you think you're some big stud, don't you?" I asked.

"..What?" He asked. He was obviously confused. Maybe he needed a little illustration. I pulled my hair to the side, exposing my neck to him. His eyes went wide.

"Did I do that?" He asked quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else? And now people are asking questions..." I said. "God..I told you not to do it so hard.." I said, shoving him lightly in the chest. I dropped my gaze to the floor. We didn't really talk about what we did. It made us happy, so why put labels on it?

"Sorry.." He said, trying not to smile. I could tell he wasn't really sorry. He probably thought it was funny. "Can't you put makeup on it?" He asked.

"That's not the point." I said. "..You need to learn to control yourself." I said. There was an emptiness behind those words. I didn't want him to control himself around me. I loved when he acted..almost animalistic around me.

Suddenly, he stepped forward. He pinned my body against the back wall with his own. I looked into his eyes. They were dark with lust.

"I think you like it..." He said.

"That's not the point.." I said again.

"Don't forget," He said. His mouth was close to my ear and his voice was low. "..You gave me one too.."

I did, didn't I? Well I gave him one on his chest. He could easily cover that up.

"Well you can cover that up." I said. He stepped away from me momentarily to pull his shirt off. He stepped close to me again.

"Maybe I don't want to cover it up.." he said, smirking at me. I looked down at his chest. I could see it, dark and large, on his chest. "Maybe I wanna show it proudly.."

"Austin, put your shirt back on..." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Why?" He asked. He moved his mouth close to my ear. "Aren't we enjoying this?"

"You should just go back to cleaning.." I said, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Don't make me give you another one.." He whispered. Whoah.

"W-was that a threat?" I asked, my voice shook slightly.

Suddenly, his mouth latched onto my neck. His hot tongue swirled slowly against my skin. I shivered.

"..Stop." I said softly. I felt his teeth scrape the soft flesh of my neck. I reached up to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Ally.." He growled in my ear. "I think I should mark you again..so you really know you're mine." He began to suck at my neck with force. I threw my head back and stifled a moan. I can't let him win. My fingers clawed at the air. What did I want to do? Grab him? Kiss him? I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"..Stop." I said. "That's not doing anything for me.." I lied.

"Oh really?" He growled. "Well tell me what turns you on." He grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed. The bunk was small, so his chest was pressed into mine. He was on top of me. He leaned down and kissed my neck again.

He was slow and gentle. This was the Austin I knew. He started to bite my neck again. This was also the Austin I knew. This was the dark and sexy side of Austin that only I got to see. He was biting and sucking at my neck again.

"Do you like this?" He asked quietly. He grabbed my hips and rolled his against mine. I gasped. We had never done anything like this before and I wondered why he wasn't nervous. Then I realized I wasn't either. This just felt right.

God, did that feel amazing. He did it again with force, his mouth on my neck again. My fingers clawed at the sheets. I was glad we didn't have to worry about being bothered. Trish ran off at the mention of working, and Dez probably got lost taking out the trash.

I didn't want to give any indication that I was enjoying this so much. I also didn't want him to stop either. But he didn't stop. He pushed my shirt up slightly, and ran his fingers over my skin. He bit my neck hard, and my head went back again. I couldn't make any noise. I'd rather walk out of this right now than have him act all smug and hold this over my head.

His hands trailed higher. His hands moved over my bra. I shivered.

"Do you like this?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly. I didn't care if he won, I had to have more of this. His hands slipped under my bra. His fingers lightly played with my nipples. He shifted so he was laying between my legs. I could feel his arousal pressing against me. I moaned.

He rolled his hips against me. Finally, he pulled his mouth away from my neck. I mewled in protest. His mouth hovered over mine for a second. God, I wanted him to kiss me. He did. He kissed me hard. His tongue swirled hot and fast against mine.

We broke apart. I was panting hard. I realized if he was going to give me another one, I'd give him another one too. I leaned up and bit his collarbone. He growled. This was going to be fun.

It was a couple of hours later. We were all supposed to be cleaning again. Trish and Dez finally came back. They said they weren't skipping work and that they got lost. Whatever, maybe they did. I couldn't stop smiling. I was supposed to be cleaning, but I could only think of Austin.

"Ally, what happened to your neck?" asked Trish. Oh crap.

"Uh.." I started.

"She fell down." said Dez.

"Twice?" asked Trish skeptically.

"Uh..What can I say?" I said. "I'm clumsy.."

"Yea..she's very clumsy." said Austin quietly. "I think it's cuz she's kinda weak in the knees.." Oh my god.

"Austin.." I hissed. "Shut up.." If Trish and Dez didn't know about us before, they definitely knew now. Well, maybe Dez didn't. Like I said before, he was a bit slow on the uptake.

"Whatever..get a room." scoffed Trish.

I blushed and continued to clean. Austin could be so annoying..but he was mine. We may not have a label on our relationship right now, but it was obvious that we were two halves of the same heart. I also had a couple of marks on my neck to prove it.


End file.
